a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electrically lockable swivel lever actuating mechanism comprising a dish which can be placed on a door leaf or the like and in which an actuation lever for a closure, such as a sash closure or bar closure, is mounted in such a way that it can be moved out of a position in which it is swiveled out of the dish and in which it enables actuation of the closure into a position in which it is swiveled into the dish and in which it does not allow actuation of the closure and in which it can be locked by an electromechanical lock device.
b) Description of the Related Art
A swivel lever actuating mechanism of the type mentioned above is already known, e.g., from EP 0 824 624 B1. The known swivel lever actuating mechanism requires a special arrangement on the door frame for proper operation. This is uneconomical for many applications.